


Dracula Oneshots

by Beauty_Before_Chaos



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, No real plot atm, Possible Smut Eventually, Romance, kicked out, maybe some action later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_Before_Chaos/pseuds/Beauty_Before_Chaos
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around Dracula from Castlevania; Requests are currently open.
Relationships: Dracula(Castlevania)/Reader, Dracula/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Dracula x Abandoned!Reader

He still remembers the first words she said to him when they first met. It was dark, and it was too late for any normal person to be out and about, no matter their reasoning. Maybe that's the part that bothered him the most. It wasn't her tear stained face or the fact that she was all alone, though that bothered him equally as much. It also wasn't the fact her clothes were soaked from the rain, and the fact she was barefoot. Out of all of the cirmustances for their meeting, it was the time that disturbed him the most.

"Please help me... M-My parents..."

He had seen her around once or twice, actually. She worked at one of the local libraries that he frequented, and she was always very poliet when they had to interact. [Name] was very respectful to him, and to the other patreons that visited the bookstore, always greeting them with a kind smile and a cheerful attitude. He couldn't even begin to imagine what in the hell had lead to her being abandoned in the rain, all by herself in the middle of the night.

Vlad slowly walked closer to the shivering woman, raising his arm to take off his cloak, drapping it around her. He felt pity for the young woman as she sniffled, rubbing her salmon pink nose with her tiny balled fist, making his gaze turn soft. While it covered her from the downfall, the cloak did little to stop her intense shaking, and he pursed his lips to let out a throaty sigh.

"Come with me. I know a place." Vlad spoke to her with a hint of uncharictaristic gentleness in his voice, letting his arm move to wrap around her backside, showing her to his vehicle. She had been waiting for him outside the library. How sad it must've been, for all her hope to be placed upon someone she didn't even really know that well, that she only spoke to in a library. He silently began to wonder what would've happened to her, had he been anyone else. 

Shaking the thoughts away, he tried not to think of the type of suffering she would've went through. He was here, and while he was reluctant, he was willing to help this woman, because he believed her to deserve it. The situation strained him because while she reminded him of all of the innocence and blissful wonder of humanity, the pain in her face also reminded him of all of the disgusting selfishness and betrayal it hid.

It was only once she was secured behind the seatbelt in his car that he let out the breath of tension he had been holding. He walked around slowly and climbed inside himself, starting the engine and turning the heat up full blast to raise her temperature. His mind was swarming with questions as he buckled himself in, shifting gears to drive along the blacktop road, but the one that came out seemed to do.

"How long were you waiting?" He spoke quietly, turning his head just slightly so he could see her in the corner of his eye, shaking like a leave in a storm. She could only sniffle and shrug her soulders before glancing into the rear-view as if she was expecting someone to come after her. 

Vlad moved his hand slowly until it was resting on her leg, assuring her she was safe to speak freely, adn that no one could harm her. It took several long moments of silence, soft lo-fi playing through the radio as filler noise before she began to explain. Her parents had kicked her out. She was an adult and it was time for her to leave the nest, but the real underlying reason was that she had recently come out to be non religious, and her family was disappointed in her.

"I-It's my fault, really... I should've watched my tongue."

He narrowed his eyes with a soft sigh as they approached what looked like a large apartment complex. This was the secondary location for his living, knowing he couldn't just have a massive castle out in the open in this year. Vlad could feel the anger bubbling in his chest as he thought of all the ways he could make her parents suffer for what they had done, but he reminded himself that it wasn't something she would want.

"Welcome to my... apartment, or... yes..." Vlad said akwardly as he got out of the car. He was at her door so quick she almost jumped out of her skin in surprise, confused as to how he even did such a thing, Brushing it off as zoning out, [Name] wiped her nose once more as he helped her out pf the car and up his stairs. It was a very nice looking suite, and she could feel the anxiety raise inside of her, suddenyl feeling nervous.

Thankfully he noticed and offered a timid smile, resting his hand gingerly on her back before gesturing for her to continue. She walked like a fawn on shakey legs, wobbling up the stairs step by step, her chest moving at an uneven pace that made him frown. Once inside, he closed and locked the door, the lights coming on for them automatically, almost as if by some sort of magic.

"Do you need anything? Food? Drink?"

[Name] blushed skittishly and glanced around, feeling the water drip down her body and onto the floor. It was a wonder that the mysterious man hadn't seem to even be a little wet, while she was soaked and coating his floor. She bit her lip nervously and tugged on her shirt softly before responding.

"M-Maybe a bath...?" 

Vlad glanced down at her before his face flushed and he glanced away, realizing what he was doing. He nodded his head softly before offering his hand, feeling her grab it getly making his pause to look at her once more. She was so tiny, and frail, it just caused his anger to spike all over again. Taking a deep breath, he controlled what he could as he lead her to a large bathroom with a tub much larger than [Name] deemed neccessary, but was gratful for nontheless.

"You can wash up here, I'll find you some dry clothes to wear, and maybe something to eat after that. Later, I want to talk to you more about your situation." Vlad said quickly, getting out a towel and some other things she might need, watching her eyes widen as she quickly scrambled to explain herself, insisting she wouldn't stay long, and that she'd stay out of his way. "That's not quiet what I meant. Believe it's... been a long time since I've had company."

Dracula quickyl held his hand up and shook his head.

He spoke quietly before stroking his goatee with his index finger and thumb, looking deep in thought before he glanced to smile at her, squinting his eyes softly. "I'd be glad to have you here under certain... conditions."

And with that, the young woman’s heart began to beat just a little bit faster.


	2. Resurrected!Dracula x Reader

There was fire, and there was screaming. It was the only thing little [Name] could comprehend as she sprinted through the town, tears bubbling in her eyes. Her house was one of the many that had been set afire, her families souls consumed by the massive night creature under the priory. Her breath was caught in her throat as she ran, evading the fighting and the war mongering going on as she did so.

[Name]'s ears rung loudly, her feet slapping against the ground before she peered down at a little bundle in her arms. A soft cry was emitted from the thing while she ran, a small infant in her arms, her five month old nephew. His parents were long gone, and she was his only hope for salvation and protection, maybe even his only hope for a mother.

Her feet burned, and she would sniffle loudly as she ran before ducking behind a large pillar as several angry monks passed by. Sinking down to her feet, [Name] choked back a sob as she wiped her face with her bare hands, brushing back hair from her face. It was quiet for the next several moments as she gazed down into the little boy's eyes hearing him babble softly and calmly before reaching up to touch her cheek softly.

Smiling sadly, [Name] gently held his hand and stroked his head, which barley had any hair on it at the time. It was then that she heard footsteps slowly approaching her position, making her tense up and hug the bundle tight to her chest. She stood shakily and peaked around the corner, seeing nothing but a thick mist of kicked up dust from the slaughter. 

Though through those ashes and soot, the shadow of a very large man emerged and came out, making her tuck away once more, holding her breath. Meanwhile the man took a deep breath, taking in the air and catching the scent of human once more, his blairing red eyes glowing brightly full of mixed emotions. The man growled softly as he approached the half burned pillar, his claws scraping against the wood as he stared behind it and paused, shocked.

A young woman stood with her back to him, shaking feverishly, a loud yet premature squaling coming from infront of her. His stomach lurched hungrily, and he grabbed his abdoment slowly before he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. He would not feed yet.

"Miss? Are you alright?" His voice was strained but smooth, like fine wine and soft velvet. The woman's chest heaved as she slowly turned to face the man, her eyes wide, and tears wetting her face making his gaze soften. Her face was young and her features reminded him much of his late wife, making him frown. The baby gripped her hair softly, crying loudly as she cradled him to her bosom, her hands tight around the neatly folded blanket.

The blood in his eyes receeded, and he watched as she looked both ways, unable to speak even a word. Frozen with terror, he slowly came to the realization that she must've been all alone. He was no stranger to the process of resurection, and he knew almost this entire village had gone up in flames. Maybe they were the last ones left.

"Come then, quickly. This pillar looks like it's about to fall." He said softly, reaching his hand out. [Name] looked between his face and his hand, breathing heavily before ultimatley nodding her head and wobbling forwards, walking ahead of him quietly. The man would walk behind her silently as he examined the damages to the rest of the town suddenly not as hungry as he was before. All he felt now was guilt. "It's alright. Everything, will be fine."

The man swore that he would find a to fix the broken world he had created. He promised he would restore the balance he had torn apart in his childish fit of rage during the purging of the human race. He would remember her and smile, seaking to save all that is innocent and pure, just like she once used to be. His name was Vlad Dracula Tepes.


	3. The Bronze Locket; TLS!Dracula x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Story takes place in the flashback during the episode The Last Spell in season two.]

"There was a time I would relish the details, oh... There was a time. A time when the smallest details of death delighted me." Dracula spoke softly with a disdained sigh as he rested his forhead in his hand, his gaze focused absently on the ground before he continued. His forgemaster Isaac listened intently before hearing the door open. "I remember when the merchants of Kronstadt disrespected me. Spending a delicious few days gathering information about the town and drawing my plans, stealing up the river at night. Setting fires in the town."

A young woman entered the room quietly, choosing to walk gingerly past Isaac before she stood behind Vlad's chair, her hand slowly reaching down to rest on his shoulder. He couldn't help but scoff and offer a small smirk before his hand found hers, and his gaze traveled to meet her eyes. She was the ultimate prize from the raid, and he continued. 

"I knew that the merchantmen would send their wives and children out, but go to retrieve their most valuable goods before making their escape." His voice was like the most expensive silks, smooth and prestine while he continued his monolouge, Isaac seeming to glance at the young woman and smile.

Isaac hadn't know her very long, but he knew that she held high importance to his master, especially after his wife was murdured. She wasn't allowed out of the castle without supervision, Vlad too set on making sure he preserved what little he had left. Isaac gestured to the girl making Vlad raise his brows before he spoke. "Then there was [Name]."

[Name] smiled slowly, her eyes almost twinkling when she was addressed, and DRacula couldn't help but laugh as he recalled the events that lead up to their meeting. He would slowly nod his head in agreement, stroking the back of the woman's knuckles with his thumb as he repeated Isaac.

"Yes. Then there was [Name]."

He remembered the raid like it was yesterday. Making all the calculations, spending precious efforts trapping the men in and hunting them down one by one. The entire town would know his name by the time the night had fallen, and they would know never to disrespect him again. It wasn't what Lisa wouldn't wanted, but he was too blinded by anger and disgust to give that any serious thought.

The men had sent their wives and children away, just as he knew they would, and he began to enact his plan. His soldiers followed him into the city walls, and he approached the first man, slitting his throat with his claws. Blood coated his hand as he watched with a smile as the people watched, horrified, some of them attempting to fight back.

They were no match for his unchallenged strength as he tore through them like shreds of paper, not hesitating even a second. Dracula moved quickly, destroying everything in his path that he came across, until blood was splattered across his face. Then there was [Name].

"Henry?" [Name] called quickly, clutching her necklace to her chest as she walked. Her posture was stiff and her breath was uneven, she would trip every now and then while she called out for her friend; And Dracula stalked her out, following close behind her quietly, but not quiet enough. The sound of a twig snapping made her jump and turn around, her eyes widdening as she saw the pale man coated with blood. [Name] gasped loudly and turned to sprint away, running quickly until she turned through several small alleys. She was small and fast, just how he enjoyed his prey.

It wasn't long before she had run into the backs of another vampire soldier, whimpering softly before they grabbed her arms, holding her in a vice grip as the lord Dracula approached. Her knees quaked under her as they held her up and tears bubbled in her eyes making her look down at the ground as they fell. He raised one clawed fist high, ready to strike, but he wanted to see the fear in her eyes before he ended her life. "Look me in the face, child."

Several moments of sniffling and crying passed before he used his free hand to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were red with tears and her hair began sticking to her face, and he moved fast, bringing his fist down. He was only inches away when he stopped suddenly, his eyes catching a glint of a small bronze locket around her neck.

"She has a matching locket, just like mine. Oh I do hope you'll meet her someday, she's absolutley wonderful, and I know you will adore her just as much as I do!"

He stared down at the locket, feeling his blood run cold before he lowered his fist slowly, and the grip on her chin became more merciful. His eyes held hints of sorrow and longing in them as he slowly crouched down to meet her height, staring into her eyes.

"Lisa Tepes. What does that name mean to you?" He asked softly, letting go of her face to brush her hair back with uncharictaristic gentlness, careful not to break her skin. The girl blinked back tears as she sobbed, her chest heaving before he cupped her cheek, trying to calm her down the best that he could. "You are in no danger here child, answer me."

"S-She was my best... My best f-friend..." [Name] cried softly, whimpering as she struggled against the hold of Dracula's men, kicking her feet before h let go of her face. Dracula looked up silently and gestured for his men to release her, and she fell to her knees and cried, covering her face quickly as she cowered as low as she could.

His hand slowly went through her knotted and tangled hair once more before stroking her back, before letting out a throaty sigh and looking away from her. Vlad sat in thought quietly for several minutes before he stood and spoke sternly to the girl, nudging her with his foot. "Get up, you're coming with us. We depart now, my men will finish the raid without my assistance, they knew what their doing."

Two of the men grabbed her arms, and another grabbed her legs as she began to hyperventilate and squirm violently, trying to jerk away. It was no use as they carried her behind Dracula, her cries being the only thing they heard for the next little bit. He spared this one kindness in her name. In the name of Lisa Tepes.

Back in his study, Vlad smiled warmly and rubbed his beloved's arm, seeing her smile at him offering a fanged grin. He never once regretted going on that raid, and he had a feeling he never would. At the end of the day, he would only be grateful her shirt was low enough to expose the tiny locket, and to know that she was Lisa's. Now, she was his.


End file.
